


the light of your eyes

by sawyerss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerss/pseuds/sawyerss
Summary: "maggie, when did the light in your eyes begin to burn out?when did you stop believing you were anything more than nothing?"





	the light of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is super short because i wanted to see if anyone had an interest in the story i was trying to tell, if so, i'll upload longer chapters next time. 
> 
> this is a sanvers fic, but it's starting out showing you a huge part of maggie's past, and her struggles. so be patient, we'll be back to present day and present gay in a few chapters.

she wasn't your average fourteen year old. in fact, if her parents had anything to say about it she didn't even exist. her feet were etching rubber marks into the pavement as she walked heavily. the bag on her back filled with anything she could grab before the destruction of her underaged brittle bones got any worse. smalls hands gripped onto two shirts, a pair of jeans, and great- one sock. she tossed them into her bag, and lept from her window into a thorn bush whose roses had just bloomed days ago. luckily she had a book as well as a pad of paper and an unsharpened pencil. a pencil without a point may not seem like a catastrophe to you, dear reader, but for that small girl with a broken smile it meant that one more thing in her life had snapped her into an orbit she had never seen before. 

remember that thorn bush with petals radiating beauty, and the stereotypical romantic aura? i'm sure eliza wilkie could remember. you see, eliza was a girl who roamed the halls that maggie padded through every gruesome school day. she never felt like she belonged there. everyone in their cliches, belting laughter from their bellies, so loud anyone could hear how happy they were, how content they felt, and then this beautiful girl turned to meet maggie's gaze. no one had noticed her before. she had kept her head down, like she was always told by her father. his words, "no one cares to see your face, maggie, look down, don't speak," stuck in maggie's head like glue on an old school desk. she could escape the words etched into her brain, and eventually she stopped trying to feel as though she was anything more than nothing. and then eliza did that, noticed her. maggie's lips curved into a shrug smile, her dimples tiny but noticeable, eliza smiled back, her body sifting through others to walk over to maggie who was standing at her locker, ready to just close the door and walk away before it was too late. she put her head down on instinct, noticing the blue checkered floor of the school hallway. 

"hey you," eliza chuckled out "notice anything fascinating on the floor?"  
"i.." maggie chocked on her words. "uh, yeah um."  
"don't worry, i wont bother you too long, i just wanted to say hello."

that very hello changed something within maggie, sparked something she had never felt in her life. she felt noticed, like a long days dread ending in a beautiful cascade of a colors within the sky, instead of cobblestone walked over and long forgotten. she wanted to grasp onto that feeeling so tightly it cut her hands like the thorns of the bush outside her windowsill. 

instead, she choked on her words, slurring out a "here." as she shoved a crumbled envelope into the girl in front of her's hands. you may be thinking, what was in the envelope? was it a letter, or an invitation? it was neither. for now. 

maggie had been etching strokes of her pencil into a pad of paper in math class, lines upon lines of her utmost fascinating subject, the back of eliza wilkie's head. she had blond curls cascading over her back, encasing her shoulders in swirls of sun, her beauty radiated from her exterior like the very sun shining onto her body, casting a shimmering glow so bright you would have thought she was holy. math terminology was spilling out of the teachers mouth, the circumference of all that is left unnoticed, overflowing from students laughter and passing notes, or the student in the back row who always had their headphones in, wanting to be anywhere but there. maggie could relate to that. she wanted to be anywhere but where she was, she wanted to escape herself, to unlock the door between bones and her mind, and just carry herself home, through a bed of tiger lillies and only the tallest trees. she wanted to know what it felt like to be free, of herself, of the chains of her life, but somehow standing in that very hallway, by her locker that never felt like yours, she felt content. her eyes on eliza's face, studying the things she had never seen in someone else, confidence. eliza could string her sentences together and clip you to her like clothespins on a clothes line, and maggie was next to be hung.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever?! thank you all for reading, i appreciate it so much.  
> leave me some corrective criticism, or comments on what you loved about it. 
> 
> you'll keep me motivated to write more and get chapters up faster.
> 
> feel free to follow me on my twitter: @sanversgriffin


End file.
